A Little Night of Music
by maddiecggleek
Summary: "I'm sure Blaine will go and blow your mind," muttered Wes, just when I thought my face couldn't get anymore purple. Maybe it even turned blue…Nope. Not going there either. Takes place in between Special Education and A Very Glee Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Night of Music**

_Summary: "I'm sure Blaine will go and blow your mind," muttered Wes, just when I thought my face couldn't get anymore purple. Maybe it even turned blue…Nope. Not going there either. Takes place in between Special Education and A Very Glee Christmas. _

_A/N: This was kinda stupid, but it's been playing in my head. I hope you guys like it! And reviews make me happy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters! If I did…God Darren Criss would be with me right now rubbing my shoulders and telling me that procrastinating more work is an awesome idea in favor of writing fanfiction. Did I mention he'd be naked?**_

"And it's a tie! Congratulations you're both showing at Regionals!" boomed the announcer into the microphone. Shock coursed through me, then elation. The Warblers had made it! And so had New Directions, thank God (and I mean that purely in the form of its expression, for I still do NOT believe I God). I threw a glance over to where New Directions was celebrating and wiggled my fingers at the exuberant Mercedes and beaming Tina.

"Congratulations," I heard a familiar, rumbling voice in my ear as arms were thrown around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and grinned at Blaine, whose dark eyes were alight with pride, elation…and something else I couldn't lay my finger on. My heart rose to my throat as I squeezed his arms with mine.

"You too," I whispered, afraid that if I tried to speak louder, my voice would crack from nervousness. I then felt a small bundle of energy knock into me, and a pair of arms found its way around my neck and a small, lithe body pressed against mine in another hug, effectively trapping Blaine's arms.

"Kurt we are both going to Regionals! Oh my Barbra we were extraordinary! And so were you of course! Oh Kurt I'm so elated…" Rachel was bubbling happily, squeezing for dear life. She then opened her eyes and, from the sudden slack of her weight and her quick step back, she had noticed Blaine.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry…" she looked at me, and then down to my waist, where Blaine's arms still rested, and back to over my shoulder, one brow raising slightly.

"Blaine," I filled in for her, tossing a smile over my shoulder at the man in question.

"Yes, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance for a proper introduction earlier," Blaine said, smiling and moving to stand beside me as he shook hands with Rachel, who in turn smiled brightly.

"That's perfectly all right you were about to perform! I'm Rachel Berry, lead female vocalist for New Directions, and Kurt's stepbrother's…" she then trailed off from her rant, looking a tad uncertain, and a sad look crossed her face.

"Hey man!" I looked over to see Finn trotting eagerly to where we stood, followed by Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Sam, and (to my surprise) Puck.

"Hi!" I let a grin stretch my face as I reached out to hug all of them (again to my surprise, Puck gruffly accepted one, but quickly ruffled by hair) and the rest of New Directions wandered over, and a new person was in my arms every few moments. Blaine was passed around for introductions as well, and a few Warblers came over (including Wes and David) to be introduced.

"Hey!" Rachel said brightly after a few minutes, "We're all heading the same way to go home, why don't we all stop and celebrate together at a restaurant?" All of New Directions looked at her like she had gone insane. I was staring at her open-mouthed as well. This new, sweet Rachel, while welcome was a little unnerving.

"Let's do it!" said David eagerly, not even bothering to check with the other members of the council. I raised my eyebrow but then noticed how he had looped his arm around Sam's shoulders and I raised my eyebrows.

"Is there something you want to tell us David?" I asked incredulously. David looked over at Sam and grinned, ruffling the blond's hair.

"Dude, he was my roommate before he decided to ditch us for public school," Blaine said, grinning and striding over to exchange a quick hug, he then gaped at him for a minute.

"I didn't recognize you with the blonde hair!" Blaine exclaimed, and Sam winced as the members of New Directions (with the exception of Quinn) whipped their heads around to stare at him. Sam gave a scowl and Blaine's shoulder a playful shove.

"Thanks for outing me man," he joked as the girls snickered.

"Seriously, are we going out though?" one of the Warblers demanded.

"Yes!" said Wes, grinning at Santana, who had given him a cunning wink,

"I know a karaoke bar that's still open, it doubles as a restaurant so they allow people underage to come eat, and it's open until four on Fridays, so we wouldn't have to rush out of there." Rachel announced brightly. Members of New Directions met each other's eyes and rolled them. Of course Rachel would suggest someplace where they could sing even though they were just leaving a singing competition. But everyone agreed to it and they loaded their respective buses, the Warblers with directions written out by Rachel.

About twenty minutes later we pulled into a fairly desolate parking lot, but Piano's Bar was lit up, and it didn't look like a total dump, I speculated as I climbed off the bus and skipped to catch up with Mercedes and Brittany, as we chatted animatedly I saw Blaine just behind Finn, chatting with Wes, David, Puck and Artie, from the looks of it.

"Is Blaine your gay shark?" Brittany asked, following my gaze.

"Huh?" I asked both me and Mercedes looking over at the cheerful blonde.

"Please, she's asking if you and Wanky-Train soloist are screwing each other yet," snipped Santana, who had appeared and linked her arm through Brittany's. The condescension in her tone was alleviated by the soft, teasing glint in her eyes.

I immediately began spluttering 'no' and my face turned pink, causing the people surrounding us who had heard Santana's comment to laugh and crane their necks to look at my face. Blaine looked back and slowed down, linking his arm through Mercedes' arm, and the look she gave me couldn't have been more clear as if she had said it out loud – 'I like him, you better start with Santana's suggestion and soon'.

"What's all this about?" asked Blaine as we hit the door to the bar.

"We were asking Kurt if you guys were screwing each other yet." Santana quipped as she walked through the open door, winking again at the overtly mesmerized Wes (who had a girlfriend).

"Santana," I hissed, my face now turning red, causing everyone to laugh, and even Blaine to chuckle.

"Nope, not yet," he said, winking in my direction. I'm sure my face was now beacon-colored but one word stood out from his sentence. _'Yet?'_

Rachel, who was behind me, grinned and replaced Brittany on my other arm, and squeezed it, "I'm so happy for you," she murmured in my ear, jerking her chin in Blaine's direction.

"Yeah, white boy, you better get a move on quick," added Mercedes teasingly.

"Just stop it!" I demanded, my cheeks getting redder as they both giggled and I moved to the table that the host had put together as soon as he saw us walk in and grabbed a seat next to Blaine. His dark eyes sparkled at me and my beacon-replica of a face and squeezed my hands as the others sat down. Mercedes jogged and grabbed the seat on my other side. Quinn and Sam sat across from us, David and Wes on Sam's right side, and Finn by Quinn's side. I looked and saw Rachel sitting by Lauren Zises and a few Warblers. My heart gave an unexpected pang for the girl I'd come to befriend over the last week, as she stared disgustingly at Lauren for snacking on Raisenettes and looked a bit creeped out as a Warbler tried to flirt with her…Jeffery I remembered, a freshman.

"Dreaming about someone we might know?" David teased making an overdramatic, grand gesture at me and I narrowed my eyes at him as he not-so-inconspicuously pointed at Blaine. My face began to turn a shade of purple. We then heard the strains for 'Soul Sister' coming through the karaoke machine.

"Blaine! Go!" shouted several of the Warblers, and New Directions cheered in response as Blaine stood up, rolled his eyes, but jogged over to the microphone, and began seriously belting out the lyrics he had just sang. Every patron in the bar stared at him, as he took it and moved around the room.

"…_And let you blow my mind_," he crooned and swept my hair from my face as he passed me and he tugged on Mercedes hair as he moved on in the song. My face went from a violet to a plum as the people around me chuckled.

"I'm sure Blaine will go and blow your mind," muttered Wes, just when I thought my face couldn't get anymore purple. Maybe it even turned blue…Nope. Not going there either. People snorted at me and as Blaine finished his round around the room and went back to the stage he sang to me, and stared deep into my eyes, and I felt myself return the connection, my face color finally fading to a normal color.

Maybe…the idea of jumping his bones wasn't such a bad idea.


	2. New Story!

**A/N: Hey guys, if you liked this then check out my fic: Wicked. I'm kinda writing series of one shots that I'll release whenever I'm not too busy to write. They'll be at random points in time but they will tie into each other I promise! I'm also releasing them seperately, so I won't feel pressure to leave an in-comple piece out there**


End file.
